


30. Bundled up.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [30]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postThe first time Geralt had offered Ciri his bedroll until they could find one for her, Roach had already guessed she wouldn’t accept. True to form, the kid had been too polite to accept it, but Geralt had been quick enough to switch tracks, offering to share it instead. Roach had bumped her head against his chest when he’d come close to her later that night. He’d grown so much since the first time he’d started traveling with a human…
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	30. Bundled up.

**Author's Note:**

> Murder family! I love them ;__; Also I just want them to cuddle Ciri and sing her to sleep so I needed Jaskier on the picture XD

The first time Geralt had offered Ciri his bedroll until they could find one for her, Roach had already guessed she wouldn’t accept. True to form, the kid had been too polite to accept it, but Geralt had been quick enough to switch tracks, offering to share it instead. Roach had bumped her head against his chest when he’d come close to her later that night. He’d grown so much since the first time he’d started traveling with a human…

Even when they’d bought Ciri her own bedroll, Geralt had shared a complicit look with Roach, knowing full well that she would place it next to Geralt’s anyway. The kid was still scared, and the nights were getting colder and colder…

Regardless of how much Geralt had improved, however, there was nothing like finally meeting Jaskier again after months of separation and seeing him take care of the child. Ciri loved him, of course, and he had a good hand with children. The first night they’d spent all together, he’d promptly asked if Ciri was cold, and offered her his spare blanket, cuddling her into a bundle of clothes and blankets, and holding her in his lap while he played the lute, until she’d fallen asleep.

Roach could tell Geralt was impressed, too. Ciri often had trouble falling asleep, not to mention trusting others.

Jaskier had all but smiled at the silent compliment from the awkward Witcher, though.

“Nothing quite like a bit of cuddling and warmth to get the little ones to sleep, right?” he’d mused.

Roach wasn’t sure what that meant, but regardless of how awkward they still were around one another, it certainly seemed to make Geralt smile.

It would have to be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
